


So Much for Surprises

by Venturous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for Advent Drabbles 2011<br/>Prompt: Gingerbread Men</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much for Surprises

Though it was tricky, Arthur Weasley managed to sneak off to his workshop after breakfast. This was the place where he tinkered to his heart’s delight with Muggle artifacts. But today he was after one thing: something he needed for a holiday surprise.

Arthur rummaged through boxes and bins yet couldn’t find his prize. He ruffled his hair in frustration, until it stuck out in all directions. He grumbled and dove into another box.

Uknownst to Arthur, he was under surveillance. The twins took turns at the keyhole, and wee Ronikins begged for a look, so they lifted him to see. ”What’s going on?” Percy demanded. “Shush!” said Fred, then let Percy look. Bill and Charlie were tall enough to peer through the shuttered window. None of them could see anything that looked remotely like Christmas presents.

Finally Arthur emerged, dust-covered, a spider in his hair, but victorious. In his hand was a bit of flat metal bent into a human shape. 

Arthur jumped when he saw the six red-haired boys. “What are you all doing here?” The young ones giggled. 

“What’s that for, Da?” asked Percy. 

“Making ginger men” he answered. 

Bill smirked.  “Well, you’re sure good at that.”   



End file.
